In the case where a plurality of electrical appliances have individual earth terminals connected separately thereto, and the earth terminals are to be connected to a body or the like, the earth terminals typically are attached in a unified manner by superposing them, and bolts or machine screws are used to fix these to the body. According to this prior structure, the earth terminals are thus engaged tightly with each other so that even those earth terminals which do not make direct contact with the body are indirectly placed in electrical continuity with respect to the body.
However, in the conventional structure, since the fixing together of the earth terminals is carried out by bolts or machine screws, if the bolts or machine screws become loose, there is the danger of deterioration of the continuity of the earth terminals, which then no longer make direct contact with the body.
The present invention has been developed after taking the foregoing circumstances into account, and aims at ensuring that mutual contact between the terminal fittings is reliably maintained.